Deception
by Nika Ashton Malfoy
Summary: Harry gives Draco some fun during detention, but what happens after?...Let me know if should make it a chapter fic.


Disclaimer: If I owned HP, It definitely wouldn't be child-friendly.

It was another detention that Harry was forced to serve for the snarky git, also known as the potions master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape. The only difference this time was that Draco Malfoy was also serving detention, and Harry had a plan to get the blonde Slytherin to do exactly what the Gryffindor had been dreaming about for months. Not to mention, winning the 12 Galleons that the twins would lose at him winning their little bet.

"You know, people aren't always what we think they are." Harry speculated to Draco as the two went about their work during detention.

"What are you on about Potter?" the blonde sneered, not looking up until he felt Harry's presence right behind him.

"Well, what if someone we think we hate is actually someone we can get along with pretty easily?" the boy whispered before leaving the blonde's back to stand at his side.

"So, what are you getting at?" he went back to his scrubbing.

"That maybe, we're more alike than we think."

Draco scoffed, "You mean to tell me that we should all of a sudden be friends or something?"

"Or something." Harry smiled as he moved closer to the other boy, severely invading his personal space.

"What the..." Draco had turned around to yell, when their close proximity caused him to brush against the Gryffindor who in return pressed his lips to those of the flustered Slytherin prince. Draco half melted into it before realizing who exactly was kissing him and pushed the other boy away.

"What's the matter Drraco," Harry purred, rolling his R, "Ssscared?" he hissed quietly, pressing so that his lips were right next to Draco's ear once more.

His eyes closed slightly at the feel and sound of Potter's words, but he shook it off, "What the hell, Potter? Don't ever say my name like that again!" he raged.

Harry smirked and then asked in parseltongue, "Can I call you Draco like thisss?" he could feel the other boy's erection straining as the sultry sounds that parseltongue could be passed over his lips, they were still pressed indecently close.

"Shit, Potter, cut it out." he was unable to say anything else as Harry's lips had found his own once again. This time he responded eagerly, He was painfully hard and if Potter wanted some sort of one night stand, who was he, the 'Slytherin Sex God' to deny the poor mortal. Harry deftly, and to the shock of the Slytherin boy, removed most of Draco's clothing items and began lavishing attention to all of the other boy's exposed skin. Draco moaned under the ministrations, idly wondering where Harry'd learned to do such things with his tongue.

"I wanna suck your cock." Harry asked as more of a statement than anything.

"If you don't, I'll kill you myself."

"Say my name while I do it." Harry commanded, "I want you to know who it is making you writhe with the pleasure of it all. Please?" He said the last once again in the snake language.

"Shit! If you don't do it now, I'll just fuck you raw. Last chance." Draco moaned. He'd always had a sort of fetish for the sounds of Parseltongue, but had never had it used on him during sex. He figured he probably wouldn't last too much longer if Pot- no, Harry- he should call the person about to perform fellatio on him by their first name after all- kept it up much longer. Harry slunk down Draco's body and deftly robbed him of the last of his clothing. Draco whimpered as he felt Harry's warm breath ghost over his bobbing erection and bit his lip to hold in another moan. He would not let the Gryffindor know just what he was doing so right.  
>Harry felt the fine tremors in Draco's body and with the skill of someone who'd obviously done it before, took all of the blonde Slytherin's length into the cavern of his mouth. Draco gasped and, if it were possible, went even harder at seeing Harry Potter, on his knees, with the whole of Draco's cock deep within his mouth. Draco couldn't take his eyes off the boy while Harry sucked, drawing Draco's dick almost completely out of his mouth, before swirling his tongue all around the tip and plunging it back in till nose met curly blonde hairs.<p>

"Fuck!" Draco screamed out in ecstasy, the pleasure preventing him from watching the show completely as he was about to cum. Just when he was about to grab a hold of Harry's hair and just fuck the boy's mouth, Harry pulled off of him with an audible 'pop' and Draco's name being moaned enticingly in a plea for the blonde to fuck him. Draco couldn't believe the sheer Slytherin tactics he was being subject to, but quickly obliged the Gryffindor.

The next day, Harry smirked at Draco for all it was worth. The blonde sneered in return until an owl landed directly in front of him. He pulled the letter off its leg and opened it without a second thought. He thought he saw a look of fear flash over the Golden Boy's face just a split second before the now opened letter began to pant and moan in his hands.

Harry was terrified; he had an awful feeling about what was enclosed in the letter Draco had just opened, seeing as how he recognized George's owl. When the first moan was released from the piece of red parchment Harry's glare immediately focused on the twins. "You told me all I had to do was plant the spell, you never said anything about this!" he whispered harshly to the two grinning redheads.

"Oh, fuck yeah, right there." came from the Slytherin table and Malfoy was turning an interesting shade of blushing red.

"We told you that we'd find a way to show that he wasn't beyond embarrassment." one stated.

"Or any other emotion." The other stated.

"This seemed like it would be…" the first paused then looked at his twin.

"Interesting." they finished tandem.

"Interesting!" Harry shrieked, his present noise being covered by an enthusiastic cry of pleasure, slightly louder than the rest had been. Draco was now trying to shut the letter up, and cover the fact that reliving last night was making him painfully hard. "My name's in that soundtrack." he raged, slightly quieter after the loud noises.

"Whoops!" was the twin's only reaction.  
>By now there was no use trying to hide the offensive letter, it wouldn't burn, or rip, and any attempts to muffle the sound only increased its volume, the wet sounds of their kisses and nips being amplified. Draco was sweating now, how could he possibly deal with the fact, to the entire school no less, that he'd had a nice shagging session with and was sucked off by, Harry Bleeding Potter.<p>

"Oh, Dray, do it to me please?"

"Like that?" was followed by a long low moan that had Harry ducking down about as low as the bench would let him. He hadn't realized that he always sounded so very debauched and needy.

The next few sounds were cut out; no one needed to hear them as they destroyed each other's clothing. Instead were more hot and heavy sounds from the two lavishing attention upon each other's skin.

"I wanna suck your cock." Harry heard his voice say. He was amazed, he almost sounded sexy all breathy and raspy like that; especially when he added, "and I want you to scream my name while I do it." What a slut! He couldn't believe that it had actually been him to say that, like that; it sounded so very possessive and gruff.

"Ah, oh, yessssss!" The blonde cried out. 'Hm, must have been while he was teasing the Slytherin and had touched only the very tip of Draco's length with his lips and teeth before swallowing him whole. A few pants were heard then, "I guess you really don't have a gag reflex." Harry just knew that he was beet red by now and just prayed that people would think it was because of the noises echoing through the hall.

Draco remembered that that was the last coherent thought that crossed his mind before that excellent mouth had truly gone to work. Now everyone was really interested in just who he'd had last night.

A small 'pop' was heard and then Harry spoke again, "Who do you belong to Dray?" Harry smacked his forehead mentally 'I really need to talk less during sex' he thought.

"You, only you." Wow, it's a wonder Draco had held out this long, Harry had it on good authority that his blowjobs were practically professional.

"Grrrrr." was the muffled sound as the Blonde boy's voice then cried out again in pure carnal pleasure. Draco shivered at his table, remembering how Harry'd growled around his cock, and how it'd felt so good.

"Oh!"

"Say my name, bitch!" Hermione gasped at such language, seconds before turning an astonished face to Harry at the next.

"Harry!" there was a pleasurable purr and more hissing and groaning from Draco. "I'm close, just."

"Wait for it," He'd obviously brought Draco down for a kiss, "This is the best part."  
>There was more sucking and moaning before another exclamation detailing just how well Harry did before there was a loud shout of Harry's name and shortly after a groan and an almost inaudible 'pop', presumably of the Slytherin Prince's softened member leaving a very reluctant mouth.<p>

By this point everyone was staring at the two and both Harry and Draco were blushing quite heavily, the former trying to avoid the eyes of everyone.

There was a deafening silence until Ron finally asked, rather loudly, "Of all the cocks you had to suck, Why Malfoy?"! Followed by a chorus of "Yeah, there's me!" and "I'll be your bitch!" and even "Tie me up?" before it was stopped with a yell from the McGonagall to send them to class and demanding, of course, that Harry and Draco meet her in the headmistress' office.

"Leave it up to you, Potter, to get caught." Draco stated as they walked into double potions following a very thorough chewing out.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night, Malfoy." and just to mess with him, Harry hissed his name in Parseltongue.

Nobody was too shocked about a month later when the two announced their engagement on the grounds of Harry being pregnant.

"Harry, I thought you'd think to use protection, you're muggle-raised." Hermione scolded.

His only reply was to look the girl straight in the eyes and tell her, "I was deceived." before walking away, a smirk playing on his lips.


End file.
